A shift register is commonly used as an elementary unit for an integrated driving circuit. The shift register mainly functions to enable a signal inputted externally to be shifted stage by stage among a plurality of stages of shift registers by using a clock signal as a trigger signal, and thus is commonly used in a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit of a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) based on such characteristics.
For a display panel, higher a solution is, higher a frequency of its clock signal is, which makes electronic elements or circuit modules controlled by the clock signal in the shift register continuously flip their states with a high frequency, for example, a switching element flips its state between ON and OFF, or a latch flips its latch signal between 0 and 1. However, a single shift register generally just enables the above state flipping during a short period of time (cycle(s) of the clock signal), but disables the above state flipping in most of the time. Such a problem will not only cause problems such as increasing of high frequency noise, shortening of life span of the elements, and etc., but also increases power consumption unnecessarily, and thus performance of a whole display device is affected.